


牙印

by ali110999, jumpxsymphony



Series: Mint Cigarette [3]
Category: Mayday (Taiwan Band)
Genre: Alpha! Bottom! Ashin, Alpha!Top!Monster, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, RPS - Freeform, Rimming, Service Top
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali110999/pseuds/ali110999, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpxsymphony/pseuds/jumpxsymphony
Summary: 病懨懨不開心的五月天主唱看起來有開心一點了，他的臉紅紅看起來很柔軟，扁塌的劉海遮不住那雙好看的眼睛，現在前台大資優生現任五月天團長才終於意識到他的Alpha戀人到底怎麼了。「欸你真的在發情喔。」





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 老月寫的，讚嘆他天降甘霖，信宏齁甲，香噴噴。

　　當陳信宏跨坐在他腰上，那雙漂亮的手指扶著自己的陰莖導引他進入濕潤的身體裡的時候，溫尚翊的大腦充滿了齊柏林飛船與AC/DC各式經典搖滾吉他Solo混在一起衝擊感，他分不清楚哪把吉他的聲音是他內心的主旋律。

　　剛剛他才因為被陳信宏在大腿上咬了一口，痛到他眼鏡歪掉叫了一大聲，照理來說他應該報復咬回去還是捏一捏陳主唱，但是他卻揉了揉陳信宏沒有被髮膠洗禮的頭髮，就像他每次發現陳信宏不開心的時候那樣。  
　　溫尚翊從床上爬起來親了親他的嘴唇，陳信宏身上Alpha的氣味散出來了，很好聞。他不知道陳信宏最近怎麼了看起來病懨懨地又很不開心，這是演唱會巡迴短暫休息的兩個禮拜，他摸過陳信宏的額頭，也逼了他又量了體溫，然後不開心的五月天主唱還是很不開心。

　　「哩馬謀甘冒啊，是安抓拉。（你也沒感冒啊，是怎麼了。）」  
　　大腿被咬的感覺還是隱約作痛，但是陳信宏又看起來可憐兮兮被他揉著，對方吸了吸鼻子不講話，看起來更不開心了。  
　　「阿細哩勒發情要嘎鈴背（還是你在發情所以要咬我），欸第一次我就只有打你咖稱而已啊！」  
　　聰明如溫尚般的台大高材生也沒料到得到的回應的是來自陳信宏黏稠的親吻。

　　他只是隨便講講而已。  
　　陳信宏的味道真的很好聞，害他剛剛跟變態一樣偷偷吸了好幾口，但這個不能說。溫尚翊回吻了陳信宏的吻，丟下本來手機在查的資料與訊息。陳信宏病懨懨在床上亂躺的時候溫尚翊就任由他去，有個臉長得很可愛但是一百八的Alpha躺在他腿上玩手機，雖然很奇怪但是那是陳信宏，溫尚翊就覺得很可以。  
　　病懨懨不開心的五月天主唱看起來有開心一點了，他的臉紅紅看起來很柔軟，扁塌的劉海遮不住那雙好看的眼睛，現在前台大資優生現任五月天團長才終於意識到他的Alpha戀人到底怎麼了。

 

　　「欸你真的在發情喔。」  
　　看起來色瞇瞇的五月天團長直白地陳述現況。

 

  
　　到底為什麼有人可以那麼機掰，陳信宏覺得自己初戀就栽在戀愛經驗比他豐富（應該）的溫尚翊身上真的很不公平，但現在這雙眼睛色瞇瞇一直看著自己的時候，他還是很不得了的喜歡。  
　　陳信宏的上衣被撩起，溫尚翊的吻一直親著他嘴唇與胸口，還不幫忙他把上衣脫掉，說什麼有冷氣怕他會感冒，但卻幫他把褲子跟內褲脫掉的操作？  
　　溫尚翊現在騎在他身上，他胸口與肚腹被吉他磨出指繭騷擾，還有他被溫尚翊揉到勃起的陰莖。對方那根陰莖跟他的蹭在一起圈套，每一次滑下莖體觸碰龜頭與陰莖根部成結肌肉的瞬間，陳信宏都覺得自己發出了一些細小的喉音，比起在演唱會帶動歌迷情緒還要色情多的喉音。

　　陳信宏不會承認自己在發情的事實。事實上他從未歷經過主動的發情期，多半都是被那個情色的溫尚翊拖入發情期的經驗。他又不是在外面老是被投懷送抱的五月天團長，Omega的味道每次都讓他過敏，雖然蔡昇晏說這個是戀愛臭，但他才不喜歡跟不認識的Omega打交道呢。  
　　就算Alpha發情了也不會像Omega一樣會分泌出些什麼為性交做準備的液體，噗通噗通狂跳的只有他們內心合拍到不行的心臟與靈魂。  
　　陳信宏聞起來就是甜甜到不可思議的味道，這跟他第一次在保健室聞到的陳信宏有得比，那時候他們還穿著學校制服，溫尚翊記得他就盼望陳信宏那雙漂亮的手再多摸摸自己的黑龍，這個人的手指在演唱會上揉壓他身上吉他和弦看著他互動的時候，都不知道溫尚翊多希望他摸的不是吉他，然後唇線抿起形狀像是貓咪可愛的嘴巴，之後有幾次嘴唇張闔吞進他黑龍的時候，齁陳信宏都不知道他多想射在他嘴裡的衝動。

　　每一次在床上情色的接吻都是想要吻進對方的心臟烙印到靈魂深處，發情的陳信宏看起來也太他媽可愛了吧？溫尚翊想對他做很多事，就是那種青春期男孩想像中很多色色的事情，然後他現在就執行了他的行動。  
　　平常很會說話的陳信宏這時候就不講話了，抱著枕頭擋在胸前不知道什麼意思，然後眼睛還濕濕的看著他，溫尚翊下床拿出潤滑液也才三十秒之內的事情，陳信宏不知道為什麼這時候抓著枕頭，好像以為枕頭會給他保護一樣。  
　　有一雙長腿的陳信宏，絕對不知道自己看起來多麼的辣，那根符合Alpha身份的陰莖被溫尚翊好好的對待，腿被架在溫尚翊腰側時他也沒有抗拒的意思，沾滿潤滑劑的手指在肛周打轉的時候他還是看著他，任由溫尚翊對他做任何事。平常才不會這樣呢，平常的陳信宏會對他咬來咬去的，說一些氣的溫尚翊牙癢癢但是很情趣的話，然後溫尚翊會打他屁股，他甚至懷疑其實陳信宏很喜歡被他這樣對待，但又不好意思才每次都這樣刺激自己，這個美術班男孩在吉他社的時候思維就跟他太像了，當然色情的那部分一定也有87％像。

　　溫尚翊聞起來很舒服，涼涼的味道是陳信宏現在覺得很安心的一種感覺（還是溫尚翊這個人？），但是溫尚翊的手就讓他很不安心，就算塗滿了潤滑劑，指頭插入肛口的時候，他還是不自覺的縮緊了肛周肌肉，溫尚翊那雙眼睛還一直看著他的反應，他怎麼可能不反應。  
　　插入第二根手指的時候溫尚翊就很知道該往哪邊摸了，摸到五月天主唱終於發出一點破碎又情色的聲音，情動得很好聽。  
　　溫尚翊那根跟身高不合比例的陰莖蹭在陳信宏的大腿內側上，他還沒有到迫不期待就擠進去陳信宏身體裡的衝動，腸道裡前列腺的揉壓看起來讓發情的陳信宏很受用，他柔軟的肚子一直跟著手指的動作起伏收縮顫抖，剛剛被溫尚翊揉捏的陰莖被陳信宏自己那雙手握住，輕輕隨著動作圈套，那個畫面除了情色之外無話可說。  
　　發情的Alpha沒有那麼好滿足，當然第一次的溫尚翊例外，那時候他還沒想到他可以對陳信宏做那麼多他想做的事情。但陳信宏也不是那麼Alpha的Alpha，他的個性溫和像是個Beta，屁股柔軟的像是最好的Omega，只有那個狡猾的聰明才智與才華洋溢才是他的Alpha本性，所以現在一樣聰明的Alpha要好好的對待這個第一次發情向他尋求幫助的Alpha了。

　　入侵身體的性行為還是讓Alpha的身體出現了顫抖，溫尚翊的擴張做得很足夠，可以容納四指之後他才插入，他才捨不得讓陳信宏痛呢。但就算是可以容入四根手指擴張，換成Alpha那根陰莖的感覺就對陳信宏來說完全不同了。  
　　那兩條長腿就夾著溫尚翊精瘦的腰線，溫尚翊一隻手在陳信宏身上摸來摸去，一隻手支撐著自己順便握住陳信宏修長的手指，再給他多一點安心。親吻是這之中必要的一個過程，舌尖與嘴唇，肢體的接觸與喘息，然後再用舌頭捲去他額頭上細小的汗珠，他一直親到陳信宏也同樣扶著溫尚翊汗濕的胸口時他才改動了動腰，讓在情愛上破碎的五月天主唱再更破碎一點。  
　　後來溫尚翊不在騷擾的陳信宏胸口與肚腹了，他專心的撐在陳信宏身上，小心翼翼地讓對方感受他一樣奔騰的心跳，讓對方那雙漂亮的手指同樣摸摸自己因為他才出現情動汗濕的背，至於軀體碰撞與焦灼的視線理所當然使每一次的抽插碰撞都帶出了更多情色的喘息。

　　「欸陳信宏你是不是超級喜歡我，明明沒有Omega在旁邊你居然發情了。」

　　要不是陳信宏這幾天真的太反常，溫尚翊最後才聯想到他們都還穿著制服時自己控制不了第二次發情時的情況，那次他就好好地摸了陳信宏柔軟的屁股。  
　　現在這個當時提供百分百幫助的Alpha隨著自己挺腰的動作顫抖，以為拿來防備的枕頭早就被墊在他自己的腰下，溫尚翊知道怎麼樣動作可以讓這個Alpha發出破碎的呻吟，但是現在機掰的溫尚翊又要問一模一樣的問題了，他想要從總是不肯說的五月天主唱那得到一點答案。

 

　　「齁你就說一下咩。」

 

　　那雙漂亮的眼睛睜大看著自己，陳信宏想自己當初一定是因為被雷打到才看著他的眼睛，被那個眯起充滿笑意與自傲的黝黑雙眼打亂了自己所有人生的戀愛計畫，搞得高中第一次初戀就中了大獎，獎品是溫尚翊這個人跟他的一生。

　　「對拉對拉，阿就真的超級喜歡你的。」

　　當那個有點鼻音的聲音坦誠的告訴溫尚翊他已知的事實時，五月天團長還是爽到不行。溫尚翊想怎麼有人可以那麼可愛，不只是他的臉蛋與身材，最主要是陳信宏那個狡猾的笑臉，與全心全意靈魂契合，愛不用一定要大聲說出來，但是那個感覺就感覺得出來。

　　「幹、陳信宏，」溫尚翊又親了親他，加大點動作，幹得陳信宏不得不因此抓住他汗濕的背，尋求更多的穩定。幹字在文學上的用法當然有多種含義，不只是動作當然還有溫尚翊發自內心感嘆：「我超想讓你生的。」

 

 

　　Alpha生不出來啦。陳信宏雖然這樣想，但是發情期這些很久沒有出現在床笫之間調戲的話語，還是讓他很受用，溫尚翊又親了親他，親到陳信宏滿足的享受這些吻。  
　　發情期的陳信宏很性感，他的主導不會少於溫尚翊的佔有，五月天團長還沒開口在發情期要求更多一些情色的話語時，陳信宏就先行動了。

　　溫尚翊不甘願地從對方身體裡抽出了性器，他看了眼潤滑液在對方的肛周色情的打出一圈白色類似精液的泡沫，他的陰莖還是為了陳信宏硬到發疼，他們的體毛與肚腹看起來一樣糟糕，潤滑劑與口水這兩個東西絕對不少貢獻。  
　　直到陳信宏又主動的吻了吻他，指示溫尚翊坐在床上，那雙白皙的腿跨跪在自己腰側，修長的手指一次一次滑過他的陰莖，他才慢半拍意識到最不喜歡這個姿勢平常懶洋洋在床上隨便他的陳信宏在做些什麼。

　　陰莖因為騎乘的關係更加深入腸道，陳信宏抿著嘴看他，彷彿讓溫尚翊的黑龍進去他的身體裡面就是最大的寬容了，再加點上下起伏的騎乘動作就是溫尚翊的救贖了。  
　　這時候要陳信宏脫掉那件上衣的意圖太明顯，但是他還是要陳信宏脫掉，如果陳信宏感冒他會負責養好的身體與喉嚨的，他發誓。  
　　視線往上就看清楚對方紅通通的臉頰，往下看見他因為騎乘輕盈彈跳的陰莖，撐在自己肩膀上的雙手像是最溫柔的海洋，情色與性感兩個辭彙拿來形容現在的陳信宏根本太少，但是溫尚翊已經想不出更多的話語去形容這個自己佔有的這個男人。

　　初戀的甜美延續到了歷經大風大浪的現在，每次遠遠在台上望過去，Solo升降台上那麼小的肩膀，到底怎麼扛著那麼多的壓力與期望，讓他們一起不顧一切地墜入愛河。  
　　他小聲的喊著怪獸怪獸，溫尚翊就一直色情的揉著他的胸口，或用嘴唇舌頭吸吮，彷彿這樣做就有奶水般的挑逗，跟著他也動動腰害得主動騎乘的陳信宏鼻音濃厚的說不要。  
　　意亂情迷的親吻總是最重要的，不只是身體上接觸，就說了他們是心靈上合拍才是初戀最美的一部分，陳信宏也好想問問自己怎麼會這麼喜歡這個矮個子的Alpha，就算對方在音樂上有著令他沈醉的才華洋溢、就算他們很合拍也不應該喜歡成這樣吧。

　　比起慵懶的陳信宏，經常鍛鍊自己的溫尚翊還是得到了主導權，高個子的主唱只好可憐兮兮趴在他身上在他耳邊情色呻吟，溫尚翊覺得一定是陳信宏讓自己也跟著陷入了發情期，他味道實在是太好聞了。  
　　快要成結射精的時候溫尚翊本來要拔出去，像他們這幾年來做愛的那樣，射在陳信宏的軟綿綿的大腿或臀瓣後腰、或那張紅通通的臉上，就在他知道陳信宏是真的覺得Alpha在身體裡成結很痛後，溫尚翊就從不說要求在對方身體裡面到最後，但最後卻被發情的陳信宏小小聲的ㄧ句想被射在裡面給擄獲了。  
　　成結的時候，陳信宏就後悔自己的意亂情迷了。撐開肛口的疼痛讓他興奮的陰莖有點軟了下來，趴臥在溫尚翊身上被他溫柔的摸著汗濕的後背輕輕慰撫，溫尚翊拉起被單好好的包裹，在適當溫度又溫柔的懷抱裡等待精液在他身體裡射到一點都不剩。  
　　但是溫尚翊的手就沒有安分了，他摸完陳信宏汗濕的後背，在他們緊密的身軀裡找到了合適的空間，他的粗糙指腹擼著陳信宏那根漂亮的Alpha陰莖，又摸著對方臀瓣裡被結塞滿的肛周肌肉（雖然溫尚翊的本意是想確認陳信宏沒有因此受傷），但這讓發情的Alpha顫抖地說不要這樣摸，他被擼的又勃起，肛周收縮的又讓溫尚翊舒服到不行。  
　　然而溫尚翊像是打定主意般的為他手淫，不只一次次用指腹刺激龜頭與莖柱，指尖在刮過一次尿道口，陳信宏就又軟在他懷裡，誰叫溫尚翊那雙眼睛一直看著他，誰不因此又墜入愛河一次。  
　　直到陳信宏在他手裡射出了精液，Alpha陰莖成結的環狀肌肉也因此漲起，這時候溫尚翊才甘願把兩隻手都環抱在陳信宏的腰上，陳信宏又咬了他一口，咬到溫尚翊唉唉叫，屬於Alpha頸側特有的腺體就快要被陳信宏咬下一塊肉，但是溫尚翊滿腦子只想到要怎麼跟別人炫耀陳信宏的牙印了。  
　　

 

　　


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那個牙印宣示主權般的，驕傲地綻放在五月天團長的脖子上，那天晚上幾乎沒有人注意到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 信宏好香（要說幾次

　　天還暗著，溫尚翊突然因為濃郁的氣息醒來，冷氣開到令人髮指的低溫，陳信宏卻在他的懷裡冒汗，渾身散發的成熟炙熱的香氣，好像在告訴他的伴侶他的賀爾蒙已經達到最高峰。溫尚翊的陰莖卻因為這股全新的味道顫抖了一下，陳信宏的腿有意無意地滑過他的腰就像在確認他醒來沒。

 

　　陳信宏昨天讓他在體內成結，早在結消退之前他就昏睡過去，溫尚翊尷尬地想著之前故意吵著想要內射（主唱大人不準），卻在此時為陳信宏的身體擔心，他剛剛可是射了不少，長時間的巡迴讓他們沒什麼私人時間，加上他們現在更喜歡躺在沙發上什麼都不做。  
　　結消退時溫尚翊終於可以拿衛生紙來清理環境，精液從另個Alpha的身體流出來讓他有些罪惡感，還好他的伴侶看來沒有受傷，溫尚翊打著哈欠，摟緊陳信宏入睡。

 

　　那條修長的大腿又滑過了他的胯骨，溫尚翊在黑暗中找到了那雙發亮的眼睛，不等對方開口就吻住已經腫起來的嘴唇，順勢將陳信宏的腿拉到腰上翻身，下體磨蹭在一起讓他們同時發出難堪的呻吟。  
　　吉他手按開床頭燈，讓主唱的臉上的紅暈和亂糟糟的鬢角都暴露在燈光下，雖然被擋光的手掩蓋，但是溫尚翊能看見他的嘴角，他在笑。可愛死了。  
　　陳信宏軟綿綿的舌頭舔進他的嘴裡，二十歲剛過的時候他們可以一整天都窩在床上，親吻彼此身上的肌膚，或是讓對方羞恥地叫出來。溫尚翊在陳信宏的大腿內側上用力挺了幾次直到自己全硬，然後吻他左邊眉骨上的痣、鬢角、耳朵，接著吸吮他頸邊的賀爾蒙腺體，信宏的舌尖游移到前晚在吉他手肩頸上的牙印，舔那處破開、卻會在短時間內癒合的傷口。

 

　　溫尚翊的一隻手找到陳信宏的，懶懶地攤開在他的頭頂，他展開全身、分開他的雙腿，好像在炫耀他知道自己多美。可能全世界都知道。但是發情讓他升高的體溫、因喘息而起伏的胸膛、散佈肌膚的紅暈、發腫的乳頭和弧度優雅的性器、黏著另一個Alpha精液的後穴，溫尚翊用力地吐息，這是只有他知道的陳信宏。  
　　手指試探性的撫摸過臀間的穴口讓陳信宏緊繃起來，卻又在溫尚翊輕吻他的乳頭之後放鬆了表情。探入一個指節時他發出了近似撒嬌的鼻音。  
　　「會痛嗎？」  
　　樂團主唱搖頭，鼓勵似的將手指梳進鬆軟的黑色髮流裡，溫尚翊垂下眼，繼續親吻著那人的胸膛和腹部。陳信宏柔軟的身體如他熟識的那樣完全接納他的愛意，第一根手指完全沒入的時候溫尚翊短促的抽插幾次，另一位高大卻順從的Alpha發出上催情劑般的嗓音，他的身體依然放鬆著，溫尚翊想把精液推得更進去一些，然後是第二根手指。  
　　「⋯⋯怪獸，怪獸你在幹嘛？」陳信宏的雙眼幾乎呈現了另一種顏色，濕漉漉的看著他的伴侶。  
　　「慢慢來嘛。」怪獸悠哉地說，第三根手指讓主唱拱起了背，他仔細地觸摸著陳信宏最私密的地方，緩慢卻篤定地揉壓著一小團敏感的神經，逼著那人抖動著洩出前列腺液。  
　　樂團主唱側臉把自己埋進枕頭裡，他的身體就像樂器在溫尚翊的手指底下唱歌，撥弄一下就會發出吉他手最期待的聲音。他親吻著每一吋白皙的皮膚，從乳頭到肚臍，然後是躺在下腹的陰莖，舌尖從會陰經過陰囊再滑過脹紅的龜頭，陳信宏抓著他的頭髮的力道有點大了，但是他不在意，他正想著一邊用手指幹他一邊替他口交。

 

　　「欸、欸怪獸，我想要先射一次 ⋯⋯ 」在溫尚翊吮一邊的睪丸陳信宏抽抽搭搭地說，原本扯著他的髮根的手移到自己的老二上急促的滑動，「手指、用力一點。」  
　　溫尚翊舔吻著他的大腿內側和下腹部，信宏的屁股緊緊地含著他快速抽動的手指，然後他發出了那個熟悉的高潮的哭腔。陳信宏射在自己身上還有溫尚翊的臉上，溫尚翊舔過他的性器、手指和肚皮，將他清理得乾乾淨淨地。  
　　「溫尚翊你好煩喔。」他忍不住碎嘴，但是他的Alpha知道他並不是真的在抱怨，他喜歡這些只是羞於說出口。  
　　怪獸又探過去吻了他的伴侶，腥鹹的氣息繞進他們彼此的體味中，信宏舔掉他臉上的殘餘的體液。  
　　「我以為你喜歡我這樣咧。」溫尚翊在親吻之間的空檔說。  
　　「嗯，最喜歡了。」陳信宏坦承，歪著頭笑著的樣子像是被性愛醺地發醉，讓溫尚翊的胸腔痛了起來，好像他的軀體都要裝不了他滿溢的情感。他想要在這裡，跟陳信宏糾纏在床單上，捧著他可愛的臉不停訴說有多麼愛他。

 

　　溫尚翊抽出手指把陳信宏翻身時聽到他驚呼了一聲，他的嘴唇貼在耳根後，讓陳信宏敏感地抖了起來，然後沿著脊椎，在背上吻出綻開的紅潮，他在尾椎多停留了一陣，那裡會讓陳信宏難耐的夾緊大腿，香味四溢。溫尚翊把額頭頂在陳信宏的後腰上，用那隻原先在對方體內抽動的手自慰，發情的氣味幾乎要讓他難以自持。  
　　他報復性地咬了口陳信宏豐滿的臀肉，招來一聲痛，他的舔拭落在臀縫上緣和大腿根，陳信宏似乎喘氣著罵了髒話，那雙美麗的手往後停在溫尚翊的頭頂，分開腿讓他的愛人能夠更深入的將舌頭滑過他們即將交合的地方。溫尚翊停止自慰，他貪婪地汲取陳信宏的味道，舌尖探入卷起又柔軟的開口，嘴唇吻在那處的皺褶上。他可以持續這麼做，只為了聽陳信宏斥責同時喜悅痛苦的聲音，或是享受逐漸在他的嘴下硬起來的生理反應。他幾乎失聲，那個破碎的聲音被扼殺在他的喉嚨裡，因為溫尚翊那樣熱切的親吻著他最私密的地方，陳信宏累壞了，但是賀爾蒙還不願意讓他休息。  
　　還要，他還要溫尚翊的淫穢和墮落，他還要他的高貴和純粹。  
　　他如不能再承受一滴水的表面一般脆裂，似乎感受到溫尚翊腺體上的牙印的灼痛，模糊中他的腰被抬起來接著是溫尚翊不可忽視的巨大存在感。  
　　「啊⋯⋯」原本他是想要說些幹話，但是他的內臟似乎都被那根巨屌擠到一邊去，發情讓他軟綿綿的身體在另個人手中任意擺佈。  
　　溫尚翊的雙手撐在他的肩膀兩邊，發出每次都可以讓他酥麻髮尖的嘆息，他扭動腰，他的伴侶輕柔地擠進他的身體裡，直到最深、直到會卡住他們倆的地方，抽出來、再撞進去。  
　　陳信宏曾經被開玩笑地告誡不要太用力叫床，主唱的嗓子是很珍貴的，那群人亂笑著讓溫尚翊對著他們大罵邊把自己的男朋友攬進懷裡，在那個小小的地方很安全，所以他才放縱自己叫出來，即使他會沙啞，即使他會全身發抖，即使他脆弱的全然奉獻，溫尚翊會把完整的他接住。

 

　　「阿信、我想看看你。」每天看都不會膩，他還是要在特別有觸動的早上稱讚他可愛，稱讚他帥氣，稱讚他有才華，然後就會被說 _靠夭喔，一早就吃錯藥喔。_ 陳信宏被他翻過來，再次挺進炙熱的身軀裡時那雙手攀上他的背、雙腿繞在他的腰上。溫尚翊吻著他的眼睫毛和鼻尖，用緩慢又黏膩的節奏與他交合，那名Alpha近乎啜泣的鼻音像是在說 _為什麼_ ，他吻在他發燙的臉頰上潮濕的痕跡就像是在回答 _因為我愛你。_

 

　　其中一個人叫出了丟臉的聲音，陳信宏希望那不是自己，幾次溫尚翊抽送得又快又急，暈乎乎地他知道發情期要被幹沒了。然後溫尚翊再把他的腿壓得更緊些，他全身顫抖著在對方的注視下高潮，黏稠的粘在腹部和胸上，根部的結腫起來，圈住的只有發燙的空氣。溫尚翊又吻他了，就在他因為激動而產生的眼淚掉出眼眶的時候。  
　　要射精的時候他依照之前的習慣抽出來，他們的體液混灑在那具乳白色柔韌的身軀上，他愛惜地摸了摸陳信宏的結，接著離開床到浴室拿了毛巾來清理。

 

　　「哈啾。」  
　　溫尚翊抬起眼睛，對上陳信宏宛如做錯事被抓到的表情。  
　　「哩剛係金價甘冒逆？」  
　　生氣的阿翊真是可愛。

 

－

 

　　經歷過連日的梅雨季，台北之後每天都艷陽高照，溫尚翊醒來不只是因為窗簾沒有拉上，還有在床邊震動的手機。他坐起身時床上的另個人有些動靜，被他摸頭之後又繼續抱著被子睡覺。冷氣讓他脖子上的新傷口有些刺痛，手機訊息顯示有些細節可能需要緊急開會，溫尚翊裸著、下巴長出新的鬍髭、坐在床沿確認行事曆，陳信宏的味道即使現在也還未完全消退，踢開昨晚丟在床邊的衣物，他倒了一杯水又再回到臥室。陳信宏這時候雙眼半瞇著，看起來還沒有很清醒。  
　　「幾點了？」還窩在床上的人沙啞地問。  
　　「十點，哩伍睏厚謀？」說著溫尚翊回到床上，將臉埋進對方的頸窩深深地吸氣，依然是那股甜蜜的味道。陳信宏轉過臉親了親他的臉頰。「剛剛洋公說有演唱會的事情要討論，啊我跟他說你身體不舒服你不能去了。」  
　　「齁，他們一定又要碎念我叫我不要感冒⋯⋯」主唱嘀咕，那雙濕濕的眼睛抬起來看向溫尚翊，「啊你等等要出門嗎？」  
　　他搖頭。「我先去準備吃的啦，開會那邊我請士杰晚上再跟我說。」然後把馬克杯塞到陳信宏的手裡，「把水喝完才能繼續睡喔。」  
　　「我想吃拉麵。」主唱在溫尚翊套短褲的時候迷迷糊糊地點餐。  
　　「賀啦，我下麵給你吃。」  
　　無聊的笑話還是可以成功把陳信宏逗樂。

 

－

 

　　「阿信又感冒囉？」演唱會導演擔心的看著比她高出很多的藝人，對方只能帶著口罩說會多喝熱水。

 

　　「早啊怪獸。」  
　　「幹咧！」  
　　剛進休息室的蔡昇晏一掌拍在他的肩膀傷口上，只差沒從早餐店帶胡椒罐來灑上去。  
　　「阿信沒事吧？」冠佑漫不經心地問。石錦航甚至都還沒出現呢。  
　　「就那樣還能怎樣。」  
　　「他們在家打砲啦，」貝斯手大聲地說，「打——砲——啦。」  
　　「蔡昇晏惦起啦靠夭逆。」即使在罵人卻還是忍不住他上揚到臉頰疼的嘴角。  
　　那個牙印宣示主權般的，驕傲地綻放在五月天團長的脖子上，那天晚上幾乎沒有人注意到。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
